


Lies in the Water

by Lunapony13



Category: Dystopia - Richard Christian Matheson
Genre: Dystopian, Escape, F/M, Government, government control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunapony13/pseuds/Lunapony13





	Lies in the Water

Jane North walked into the nursery. The sunlight filtered in through the windows as it set behind the ocean. The light lavender walls were turned a pale-yellow surrounding a white crib. She walked forward and leaned over, watching the baby sleeping in the crib. For a moment, it was peaceful. The sound and scent of the water from the river, with the quickly fading sunlight, and the slight breeze from a fan in the room. Jane almost smiled once, but then the child shifted. The sky-blue blanket she was laying under came off her foot, and the shackle around her ankle was exposed. 

It glistened in the last lights before the room started darkening by the second. Jane sighed and sat in the rocking chair next to the crib, the night light coming on as she did so. It wasn’t always like this, she thought to herself. She remembered the time before parents didn’t have to fight for their lives. But when she was just 5, babies had started attacking people. They killed their parents. 

Suddenly on the news, there were death counts. 100s of 1000s of people died, each week, just from one country. The world population went down, and down, and down. The government put out the numbers weekly, saying ‘We’re doing all we can.’ It’s been 22 years, and they’ve yet to do anything. But how can they when it’s in the water? She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Ari, her baby, start to wake up. Crap. Jane left the room as quickly and quietly as possible, locking the door with the passcode lock. The door slid shut and the locked beeped twice to let her know it was working. 

She went down the wooden spiral staircase and threw herself on the couch, her brown hair scattering across the pillow. Her husband, Alex, was already sitting on the couch, watching TV. 

“Is she okay?” He asked. 

She sat up, fixing her hair and propped against the pillow, “Yeah, she woke up though. I got out as quick as possible but-” She sighed, “I just wish we didn’t have to do this.” 

He reached over and held her hand, and they just kept watching the TV. 

Jane stared at the TV. With its red and blue boxes filled in with white words. 100 dead in New York just this morning. Death counts in France rise above and beyond, the population is now at an all-time low, with just over 1,000 people. Scientists are working to find a cure. It was a rule that the only channel allowed to be played was the news. Seeing as mass gatherings for things like sports and other big events weren’t allowed, they didn’t see the need to film shows anymore. The only thing you could watch besides the news was movies. Even then, they had to be government regulated. And, of course, the only people allowed to have cars were the government. No one could get out unless they really tried. 

She sighed in annoyance, “I’m so sick of this.” 

“Of what?” Alex asked. 

“Of always having to watch the same old movies, watch the death count go up and up, and lock our child in her room because she is a danger to everyone around her! We shouldn't have to do that!” She stood up dramatically and started pacing, “And, the government always claims that they’re trying to help. The scientists are “working day and night” to help find a cure.” She put air-quotes up to emphasize her point. “You know, it almost makes me want to go to one of those anti-government zones.” She sat back down on the edge of the couch. 

“We could.” Alex replied. Jane raised her head. 

“What?” She sounded more confused than anything. 

“We could go to one of the zones. We could escape.” 

“But, wouldn’t we get caught? That-that's treason.” 

“But what if we didn’t get caught? We could raise Ari in a safer place, with people who know how to fight back but not harm. We could get away from the government and this world. All we have to do is make it across the river and into Jekyll. If we planned quickly, we could be out of here by tomorrow night; We could make it in two days, it really wouldn’t be that hard, we-” 

“Alex!” Jane cut him off, “How do you know we could? If we got caught, they would kill all three of us.” 

“I know, but she’s been alive for a year. We’ve both been injured before. What if we had the chance to stop the bleeding, to raise her in a safe place until she’s older? What would you do in that situation?” 

“I would take it.” 

“Well guess what. We have that opportunity now. So, will you take it?” The air seemed to fall still, their faces and the room lit up by the TV, forever playing in the background. 

“Yes.” He nodded at her. 

“Then we need to start packing.” 

*** 

The next day, they got to work. They spent the day taking any valuables on the shelves and out of drawers. They packed food and water that would last them a week, in case they needed that much. Then, they opened a safe they had in the basement and emptied it of the money that lay inside. Lastly, they entered Ari’s nursery, quietly. They slowly opened the drawer’s and took out toys, clothes, and they removed pictures from their frames. Once everything was packed up, they woke Ari up to feed her. 

Alex made sure the chain was tight, and once he gave the signal, Jane started shaking her shoulder. Ari stirred slightly and they both jumped back a little. Then Ari opened her eyes. They were a deep brown color and they were transfixed on the two people watching her. She tilted her head slightly and then she jumped up and started crying. When Alex approached her, she tried to jump at him, and she flailed her arms. However, in all her effort, the shackle held fast around her ankle and she ended up falling back into a heap of pillows. 

They took their chance. Jane grabbed her and held her arms back, while Alex placed the gummies inside her mouth. One good thing about the government was that they had developed a food to keep the babies' hunger and thirst satisfied, while also putting them back into a deep sleep. Jane held Ari’s arms until she started to go limp. They removed from her crib after a power nap, and they set out. 

There wasn’t a curfew on the city, no one had limits like that. But, no one wanted to be out. They’re were all scared. A few drunks would wander out, but it was a dangerous world. Everyone was careful. 

The moon was getting lower in the sky, and it cast strange shadows on the cobbled street. The streetlamps were dim, and the air felt heavy. They slowed their pace as they lost energy. 

“Can we rest now?” Jane asked at one point. 

“Yeah.” They were in an area that was quite overgrown with trees, it apparently used to be called the “historic district.” So, they hid their belongings under an opening and sat on the damp earth. They had been travelling for almost 7 hours at this point, and they were exhausted. 

They drank some water and made sure Ari was okay. She was still passed out from the last gummy, but they knew they would have to wake her up again soon. They laid on their backs and rested for a while. 

*** 

It was sunrise. They were awoken to the sound of something rustling in the bushes. Jane and Alex both looked around but did not see anything. Ari was awake and had been for who knows how long. She was struggling to unchain her body from the carrier that she was in. They quickly grabbed a gummy from one of the bags they had brought and put it in her mouth. In doing so, she bit Jane’s finger. She cursed under her breath. 

“You okay?” Alex asked her. 

“Yeah, it’s just a bite.” He nodded and started picking up their bags and putting them on his back. She did the same, putting Ari on hers and they set off again. Not before the bushes rattled again, however. They stopped a few feet from where they were a moment ago. Then a slight, almost silent noise sounded. They turned and were face to face with wolf pups. 

Great. Jane thought. Animals drink the water too, so they have killer children too. They slowly grabbed two branches off the ground and walked backwards slowly. Alex cracked a small stick under his foot. Time sped up suddenly. The grey pups ran towards them, growling and showing their teeth, which glistened in the early morning sun. 

They dropped the bags they could and started swinging frantically through the air. A branch hit one, but it was only dazed for a moment. The it hopped back up and seemed to attack with twice the force. 

“What do we do!” Jane asked, in a panicked voice. 

“Well, I don’t know! What do people normally do in these situations!” They both grunted in frustration and fear as the pups pushed them further and further back. They kept swinging until they hit a pup again. It was smaller than the rest and somehow, it made the others stop. I was bleeding. They dragged it away from the two humans and without warning, they started drinking the blood and eating the guts out of it. 

Jane and Alex were disgusted. They picked up their bags and went around that section of trees. They ran as soon as they were far enough away and didn’t stop until they reached a sandy area. The sun had moved up a little and it was probably around 8 o’clock now. 

They panted heavily, drinking water as they walked in the shadows. People would be out now, ready to start the day’s work. 

“I-is that what would happen if a child. . .if a child was set free and attacked people?” Jane asked, scared and confused. 

“I think so.” 

They took a moment to process everything, and then they continued on their way. The trip would take just under two days, and they were a quarter of the way there. They had made it out of the trees and had entered back into the shadows of the streets .They were still shaken up from the wolves and they were silent most of the day, rarely talking to alert people or to take a quick five minute break. It was getting closer to seven o’clock, sunset, every minute, so they hid in an alley way as people made their ways back home. 

Suddenly, a siren sounded, and speakers crackled to life. 

Attention! The North family is believed to be out after dark, with their one-year old daughter. 

The whole place seemed to jump up at that last statement. People opened their doors to hear better and some even walked out to look around, clearly confused. 

The United States Government will be arriving within two hours to come find them. A neighbor who reported having not seen them all day had a key and they went inside; The house has been cleared of any important belongings. It is a concern that they are trying to escape and get to an anti-government zone. If you see them, please report them and you will be rewarded handsomely. Thank you and stay alert. 

The speakers went silent. Jane and Alex stared at each other and back to the streets. They waited for a minute as people closed their doors. Then they ran. They ran through the streets, quite carelessly. Jane, not being the most active stopped for a moment just to breathe. In the 20 seconds that they stopped, they looked around and froze, making eye contact with someone. 

The person was framed by a white window, and she wore a yellow sundress with white flowers. She moved her hand down and placed a remote which opened the blinds on the counter. Then she reached for something else. 

“Jane, we need to go.” Alex told her, in a loud whisper. 

“But, she’s our friend.” 

“Jane, she isn’t. She is someone who has been brainwashed like everyone else. We need-” 

“But-” 

“But nothing, she’s got a phone, Jane. She’s calling them.” 

As if on cue, the women in the window started talking into the device in her hand. Jane shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. She realized what was happening and glanced one last time. Then they ran again. 

They ran blindly, sticking to the shadows as best as possible. They sprinted for so long, and when they stopped, they were breathless. The last lights faded away and all they really saw through the darkness were bushes and grass. They gasped for air and dropped all their bags. They started to catch their breath and sat for a minute. They drank their water and rested. 

Jane looked around and, as she did so, dim lamps on their iron posts slowly flickered on. One by one all the way down the streets. They realized they were in a park. It was in the open but, that wasn’t their main concern. There was a playground right next to them, and a group of four kids, maybe around nine years old, climbed out from the slide and bars. That’s not much of threat, unless you’re in a world where children kill you. 

“Hey.” One boy said. He was wearing a white and blue striped shirt, with a green denim jacket, and blue jeans. He had light skin and black hair. “We haven’t seen you around here before. What are you doing?” 

“They’ve got a kid.” Another one said, motioning to the carrier on the ground behind them. He was darker skinned and wearing an earthy green tank-top, and he had black cargo pants. The other two must've been twins. A boy and a girl. Anywhere else, you wouldn’t have been able to tell, but their faces looked almost identical. The boy had short cut brown hair while in contrast, the girl had long, flowing brown hair. They both had black combat boots, the girl wore black leggings and had a fitted shirt that was a Prussian blue color. The boy also wore a green tank-top, but he had tan cargo pants. They were all covered in mud. And overall, they were a ragged bunch. 

But even though it was dark, Jane and Alex could feel their cold eyes piercing through them. The girl spoke up. 

“You know. . .We really haven’t eaten in a while.” She looked at the other children. Then she turned her gaze back to the adults. “Do you know what game we love to play?” She asked them. 

“I-Umm, no.” Alex answered. 

“Hide n’ seek, of course!” She said, a little too cheery. “You hide, we’ll seek!” 

Jane and Alex and slowly reached down and picked everything up. 

“Oh no, you won’t be able to hide as easily will all that stuff.” The twin boy frowned. 

“We’ll be okay.” Jane said. 

“If you say so.” the darker skinned kid said. “So what do you say guys?” He asked looking around. “10 or 20 seconds?” 

“How about. . .three?” The striped shirt boy said. They all smirked. Jane and Alex started backing away. 

“Three.” 

“Two.” 

“One.” Then, they all spoke simultaneously. 

“Ready or not, here we come.” The children sprinted forward. Alex and Jane turned and sprinted. They chased after the two, who were slowed by all their baggage. They ran on to a cobblestone street. 

“Great... We’ve got the government chasing us... and now a gang of killer children... too.” Jane said, panting. 

“We need to... lose the luggage.” Alex responded. 

“But our memories, our heirlooms, our money!” 

“Things or... our lives, Jane! Priorities!” Jane grunted at his words and dropped the bags on her back, except for the small one that contained important supplies. Alex dropped everything except for the carrier with Ari in it. 

“Ugh!” They heard one of the children say. They had tripped over a bag and onto the cobbled ground. This seemed to enrage the others because suddenly, they were gaining speed and were only a few feet behind. 

“Now!” She heard the girl yell. At this, the two boys dived at their feet. Alex kept going but Jane tripped. 

“Alex!” She screamed. It was so loud it echoed, bouncing off the walls. 

“That really is the problem with adults today, all they care about is money and owning stuff!” The twin boy said. At this, the girl came around and stepped on Jane’s wrist, hard. You could hear the bones crunch under the girl’s foot. Jane screamed in agony. 

“Maybe, if you can’t pick the items up, you won’t feel a need to have them.” The boy who had tripped said, coming up behind the others. He started to step on the other one, but Alex ran at him. He would have made contact if the boy hadn’t dropped to the floor. Maybe it was the loud boom, or the now bleeding boy at their feet, but the other children scattered. Ari was awake now, and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. 

Jane lay in tears on the cobblestone, and Alex was kneeling down beside her, trying to figure out what to do. He looked up and saw the person who had fired was in a military uniform. He cursed under his breath. 

“Jane.” He said touching her shoulder. “Jane, come on. That man is in the military. You have to get up.” She sat up, clutching her wrist. She whimpered as she stood up; Her wrist was bent at an unnatural angle. They walked back to the carrier and fed Ari another gummy. They didn’t hold her down, so she bit Alex’s finger really hard, the nail tearing as he did so. He winced but they didn’t have the time for pain. 

They started to walk away quickly, but not before the man yelled at them. 

“Do you two identify as the North’s?” They turned and looked at the man. 

“Yes, sir.” Alex said. 

“Will you comply with the United States Government rules? Which would include you getting in this car right now and coming with me.” They sighed and walked over. They were dirty, tired, and wounded. So, they didn’t really have a choice. What’s the worst that could happen. Even in pain, the gears in Jane’s head were turning. We’re only suspected of trying to leave. She thought hard about their next move as she was helped into the army jeep. 

Jane and Alex sat in the back of the jeep. It was a shaky ride, but it was still nicer than walking everywhere. The medic in the jeep put a brace on Jane’s wrist and treated her cuts. They had locked Ari’s container into place in the very back along with all their things, and now treated the bite on Alex’s finger. 

“You both have gone through a lot the past couple of days.” The medic commented. She wore a traditional white lab coat, and black pants. Her deep brown hair was tied up in a tight bun, and she had matte black glasses that framed her black eyes. 

For the moment, it was calm, and everyone just sat silently. The moment passed quickly when she stopped treating their wounds. Then the man who had fired the gun spoke up from the driver’s seat. 

“Well, you two sure got far. A neighbor spotted you, and we have cameras that record the historic area. You know, we wouldn’t have caught you if you hadn’t gone there.” He chuckled. That put them on edge. “But you were trying to escape. You know that treason, of course. So, we will be taking you up to the capitol in D.C until we can get a court trial scheduled.” 

“But we weren’t escaping!” Alex said quickly. Jane glared over at him. She wished that he could read her thoughts. No! That’ll only make our sentence worse when we get to court! 

“Is that so?” 

“Yeah, we were just...backpacking.” 

“Right. Well that’s why we have trials in a court of law, isn’t it.” He said it in a matter-of-fact type manner. Alex was about to say something else, but Jane hit him on the side with her good hand before he did. He sighed and leaned back into the seat. 

They drove for about nine hours. Slowly drifting in and out of sleep. They only stopped once to feed Ari when she woke up. 

“Shut her up.” The man had said through grinded teeth. They wouldn’t let Jane or Alex get out to go feed her, so the medic did it. 

They finally arrived and got out. They had arrived at a building and were put into a cell with Ari. They didn’t let them have their things in the room. 

“You two get a good rest-” The man cut off the medic. 

“You’ll need it.” He sneered. Then he tapped a button and the metal door slid shut. 

Jane waited until they had walked away then she went off, 

“You idiot! You lied to them in the car, they already know that we weren’t backpacking.” She paced around the room, empty except for two twin sized beds that stuck out of the wall. 

“Well, I was just trying to buy us time.” 

“Buy us time?” She stopped pacing and looked at him, “You didn’t buy us time, you lost us time.” She sat on one of the beds and put her head in her hands. “We should never have tried to leave.” 

“I’m sorry, I really thought we would make it. Especially once we had made it a whole night and day. We were so close.” 

He sat on the other bed and they both sighed. They didn’t say anything else and eventually fell asleep. 

*** 

They were awoken at dawn. 

“Get up.” The man from the night before told them. 

They were up and outside quickly and were driven a few blocks away. They arrived at the courthouse and were brought inside. It went accordingly: They were introduced to their lawyers, who would probably be no help. They asked them many questions and for a recollection of everything that had happened. Then they were brought into the big courtroom. 

The decision was in the hands of Judge Lewis Stone. The audience, jury, judge, lawyers, Alex, Jane, and everyone else stayed in that room for two hours. They went over everything the two had said before the trial, they looked at all the evidence in their bags, and eventually, the jury was sent out to deliberate. 

“So, do you think we’re gonna’ make it out?” Jane asked their lawyers. 

The lawyers looked down at them and rolled their eyes before going back to their conversation. 

“Great, thanks.” She looked back down at the table they were sitting at. 

Another 10 minutes later, the jury walked back in. 

“The jury has decided.” One of the 12 stood up and looked to the judge. 

“Your honor,” he said, “the jury has voted guilty.” 

“Very well. In light of their decision, the suspects are, indeed, guilty. Case closed.” He dropped the gavel on the wood at his podium. 

Jane and Alex felt like they had just fallen off the edge of the world. People don’t think about death, not until it’s inevitable. 

They were put in handcuffs, quite quickly, which hurt Jane’s wrist even more. They struggled and tried to run but, that made it even worse. They were brought to a room and tied to chairs. 

“We’ll make this quick.” 

Tears rolled down Jane’s face and Alex tried to get out of the handcuffs, he failed though. 

“What about Ari!” Jane asked quickly. 

“She’ll be killed too, don’t worry.” One of the men said. 

“No!” They both struggled, and the two men put a bag on their heads. They heard a gun click as it was loaded. Alex sucked in a breath and then for the both of them, everything went dark.


End file.
